Skeleton Reaper
by AileenRoseven
Summary: There are brutal murders happening around Cumberland... But no one has been able to track the killer down... Because he can't be seen. A fierce spirit with a belief he is the true Grim Reaper, Death himself must call upon the forces of two Corpse Whisperers and a young spirit to ensure no one else dies... But how do you kill what's already dead?
1. Prologue

No one could explain it. No one could explain the chain of deaths that had been occurring in Cumberland, Maine. No one... Except those of the dead.

A young woman with pure white hair looked up at the dim lit sky. The crescent moon barely visible due to the dark cloud cover that matched the mood of the town she looked upon from a hill, her green eyes filled with sorrow.

"How could something like this happen?" she asked out loud to herself.

"You know very well, my dear Phantova."

Phantova looked to the source of the voice, a slight smile appearing on her face seeing who it was. A fair skinned man dressed in a blue and purple robe with a dark blue cloak over it. He had dark black hair, and pale blue eyes. She knew him very well.

"Hello Death, pleasure to see you again, it's been awhile."

"Indeed it has." He walked over to her joining her on the hill. "Fine weather... If you're a Phantom." he said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Indeed... With sarcasm like that showing up in your voice something is definitely wrong, you're never sarcastic."

He looked at her giving an odd look.

"What do you mean? I have a sense of humor."

"You do... Just you're generally serious most of the time, you're a lot like one of the siblings that one of my Ghost Guardians has, always so serious, doesn't smile much."

He rolled his eyes.

"Don't compare me to people, please. You know it's bad luck for the person if they're compared to me."

"Come now Death... Well... Actually... Never mind, we'll talk about that later. What brings you to this hill? Don't you have work to do? I know you're a busy man."

"More busy than usual... Phantova, dark times are upon us... More Phantoms have been appearing."

Phantova's eyes widened.

"W-W-What?"

He nodded worry in his eyes.

"And there's a mad one on the loose."

"What do you mean?"

"You've heard of all the deaths going around in Cumberland. We have a Reaper on the loose, an imposter Grim Reaper... This one worse than general. This one has even gone to the point to possessing a skeleton."

Phantova sighed, looking upon the town.

"This is bad... A corrupted soul not even aware of what its doing... And murdering innocent souls stealing their lives. We need to stop this Death."

"Phantova, there's nothing we can do, this is out of our hands. We have jobs to do with this Reaper killing people, we have more souls to protect than ever. Haven't you noticed your Ghost Garden has been a bit more full with Spirit Children recently?"

Phantova nodded.

"And you've had your hands full... What do we do?"

Phantova looked to her friend, seeing a bit of a small smile.

"I have an old friend I need to get into contact with. Could you do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"I need one of your Ghost Guardians to find someone for me. My friend has a son that could aid us well, and I worry the Reaper may come for him and I need to know he is protected."

Phantova nodded.

"I'll send out one of my best. What is his name and where can he be found?"

Death looked to the town, pointing to one of the schools.

"You will find him at that school, and as for his name, his name is Lucas Kimishima, son of the Corpse Whisperer, Naomi Kimishima. They're the only ones who can help us that have the gifts needed for this task that are close by."

Phantova smiled. She had heard much of the two, especially the mother. She had helped put many souls to rest, some being those of the Ghost Children in her garden.

"It shall be done, and I know just the Guardian." she said confidently.

"Good."

Death put up his hood.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Corpse Whisperer to speak to."


	2. Begging Spirits

The day was quiet but not without whispering...Those of the dead could be quite bothersome when one was trying to focus.

One boy in particular knew this all too well as he tried to ignore it, but considering what had been happening recently, he couldn't blame them.

 _But I'm not the medical examiner here… I'm just… Me…_ He thought during his lunch hour, sitting a good ways away from the other children, not feeling very talkative today… At least, not to the living.

"Okay, I get it...Things are getting really weird around here but I mean it's not something I can help with… At least not alone..." He looked down to avoid the disappointed looks of the spirits looking at him. Lucas Kimishima could see the dead and hear them… But sometimes the help they asked could be hard to give...He was only 13 and he admitted… Sometimes there was nothing he could do.

"This is something you should go to my mom about... I mean it sounds like well… Okay, so I'm not sure but geeze..." He ran a hand through his hair.

"But you're one of the few who has the gift." One said a woman who had been struck down on her wedding day. "You helped others before boy."

"Why not now?"

"Do you fear the unknown?"

He gripped his head with his hands and ran out of the room.

"Quit giving me a hard time!"

 _Overload...Too much pressure, too little personal space… I'm just a kid, what the heck do they expect me to do, find their killers and shoot them down!?_ The boy thought looking around to be sure no one saw as he ventured outside. Sighing, Lucas went over to a tree, sitting down running a hand through his hair.

"Ugh… I hate not being able to help but I'm just one guy..."

Even so it seemed the whispering followed him… Spirits could be stubborn.

 _Just please… Let me have five minutes to think this through..._

"Oi, feeling okay?"

Lucas looked up to see a boy quite a bit older than him with brown hair and caramel brown eyes looking at him, a bit of a grin on his face. Lucas hadn't seen him before around school or anywhere at all for that matter.

Lucas gave him an odd look, a bit of stare.

The boy waved his hand in front of his face.

"Anyone home?" he asked.

Lucas batted his hand away.

"Yes, and I really am sick of people talking to me. I want five minutes of just quiet. Can't I get that please!?"

The boy backed up a little, putting his hands in the air.

"Alright, alright, as you wish, I'll be sure no one bothers ya."

 _Yeah good luck with that one, the spirits are not giving me a break today._

The boy took his position in front of the area where Lucas was standing and well, just stood there... And it was quiet... No voices at all.

… _Huh... Well, least it's finally quiet..._ Lucas thought, lying down against the tree, eying the kid again.

 _Wonder why they left though, it's not like spirits to leave when a person shows up. What makes this guy so special?_

The kid turned to him and gave him a grin.

"Quiet enough now?"

Lucas blinked. "Actually yeah...Who are you?"

 _Never seen him around… Not even around Resurgam..._

"Name's Martin." He said, crouching down in front of him. "And looks like I finally found ya… Lucas."

The redhead cocked an eyebrow, trying to recall if he told this boy his name… He didn't.

"How did you...?"

"Let's just say there's a reason behind it...You willing to believe anything?"

 _I see dead people… I have a hard time NOT believing anything after the first time I saw a ghost._ He thought but merely nodded, for once unable to say anything.

Martin leaned in a little.

"Hear of all the recent murders going on?" he asked in a whisper.

Lucas nodded again. He knew very well because of his mother's work. She had more bodies turning up at the morgue than ever before. It was really bizarre, even for her.

"Yeah, what about them?"

Martin looked around the area before replying.

"Well, I've been sent by Lady Phantova herself to protect you. According to Death, you can help with the whole problem along with your mother."

Lucas' eyes got very wide.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa back up! DEATH?! AS IN THE GRIM REAPER?!" he shouted.

Martin flinched a little at the volume of his voice.

"Yeah, that guy. And do you have to exclaim it for the whole world to hear?" Martin asked.

"I think I have rights to, he better not want my head!"

"Calm down, and for the record, he doesn't chop off heads."

"Well either way, I don't wanna die! I'm too young to die!"

Martin gave a bit of a flat and unimpressed look... Kind of reminded him of that look that his doctor gave him sometimes.

"Did I say you were going to die after I just said I was sent her to protect you?"

 _Oh great not only is he looking like him he's starting to SOUND like him too... Grrreeeeat._

"Can you please stop looking at me like that? You're reminding me too much of my doctor."

Martin rolled his eyes.

"Look Kid, Death is not gonna steal your soul or take you up to Heaven right now. You got your whole life ahead of ya, and he needs you to help solve the murders along with your mother like I said before. You did catch that right?"

"You kind of lost me after you said Death and how in the heck can I help with the murders? If you haven't noticed... I'm just a kid, not a medical examiner like my mother."

"Ah but you're different, you can see the dead."

Lucas' eyes got wide again.

"How-?"

"I was told beforehand, reason you're needed along with your mom. We got a serious problem going on that's troubling all of us spirits reason they've been bugging you so much."

"Yeah more people dying than usual and more spirits bugging me cause they know I help sometimes... SOMETIMES... Not exactly able to go after serial killers... I wanna LIVE y'know?"

Martin nodded.

"I know Kid, but this one... Is kind of different than your average serial killer, in fact, this one isn't even alive."

 _You gotta be kidding me... REALLY!?_

"... A GHOST IS FREAKING KILLING PEOPLE AND CAUSING ALL THIS SPIRITUAL OVERLOAD!? Why I oughta-"

Martin covered his mouth with his hand cutting him off.

"Hey, hey, calm down or the whole afterlife is going to hear you. Listen, I'm about as angry as you are, the Ghost Garden is filling up like crazy with new Ghost Children and it's driving Phantova nuts. This much death shouldn't happen on a regular basis, it's even got Death all tied up and that's why we need you. You and your mother are the only ones who can beat the Skeleton Reaper."

Lucas looked at the kid with another odd look again before sighing.

"... This better not be a joke."

"It isn't, it's serious business and we're in need of your help greatly Lucas, please."

Lucas sighed again standing up along with Martin.

"... Okay, I'm in. You said please and you have a decent explanation... But if you put a bullet in my head I'm gonna kill you."

Martin grinned, laughing a little.

"Sorry my friend, kind of impossible to do that, besides, like I said, I'm here to protect you."

Lucas cocked an eyebrow at him but then just shrugged what he said off.

"Alright then... What's the first order of business Kid?" he asked.

"Well, I would say go to where your mother is, but you kind of have school to worry about." Martin answered looking at the building.

"Pfft, wouldn't be my first time ditching. This is a murder case we're talking about, screw education, we have a mad spirit to find... Eh what you mean me I have school to worry about, what about you?"

Martin shrugged.

"Home schooled bub. Anyways, since you don't seem to care we'll head off to CIFM right away then."

"Right, you seem to know a lot Kid, like seriously it's kind of creepy."

Martin chuckled.

"I didn't know of all this stuff till Death and Phantova told me last night, and another thing, I'm older than you, you're the kid around here not me."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"How many years older then?"

"You're 13... I'm about a year older than you."

"... Dude you look 16-17 years old there's no way you're 14."

"Well, I am. Anyways, we better hurry, we need to get to your mother pronto."

"Well it's a long walk from here to CIFM, plus we need to sneak out which won't be a biggie. Done it plenty of times with my siblings."

"Bet ya I can out do you in the sneaking out department." Martin said, giving a smirk.

Lucas looked at him giving a challenging look.

"Oh yeah? Willing to bet?"

Martin nodded.

"Bet ya 20 bucks I can be out here faster than you, and without even having to use a secret exit."

"Uh huh let's see ya walk the walk if you talk the talk."

Martin extended a hand.

"So, it's a bet?" he asked.

Lucas took it.

"You're on!"

Martin grinned, walking off towards the front of the school.

"See ya at the entrance."

Lucas smirked, heading off to the nearby fence and quickly started climbing it.

"I'm not gonna be outdone by some kid I just met!"

Few minutes later after sneaking around the fence, Lucas finally made it to the entrance... Only to be disappointed to see Martin already there playing with a stick.

He frowned, digging through his pockets knowing a bet was a bet… Still, he couldn't help but wonder how he got there so fast and got out without getting caught!

"Freakin' ninja or something." He muttered walking up to Martin who grinned. "Here's your money." He said flatly, holding out a 20 dollar bill. _Ho boy..There goes my allowance for the month… Note to self: Don't tell Mom!_

Martin took it, stuffing it in his pocket.

"Thank you."

Lucas rolled his eyes sighing.

"Okay let's just get going to CIFM, it's going to be a super long walk."

He shoved his hands in his pockets, beginning the long walk. Martin stopped him, grabbing his shoulder.

"Who said we were walking?" Martin asked, smiling in a mischievous way.

"What, do you gotta a car?"

"Nope."

Martin grabbed his arm, pulling him behind a nearby tree, and onto his back.

"What are you doing?! I'm not a little kid, I don't need to be carried!" Lucas said, struggling a little.

"You're gonna have to for this." Martin smirked, turning the dial on his watch

Within an instant Martin's hair faded from brown to white, and his clothes became dark grey and black armor. When he opened his eyes one of them had become a bright green color.

Lucas' eyes got wide again.

 _How many surprises am I going to get today?_

"W-W-What are you?!"

Martin grinned at him.

"A Ghost Guardian, now hang on."

Martin's legs became fused into a ghost tail, and both boys became invisible. Then the next thing Lucas knew he was up in the air hanging onto Martin for dear life.

"AHHHHH!"

 _This is just not my day!_


	3. The Mission

Naomi was clicking over files on her computer, feeling her patience being tested. There were so many, almost too much for her to handle. Just too many corpses, too many voices coming to her through her phone... It was bad... Very bad...

"Having a rough day, Naomi?"

Naomi had surprise in her eyes for a moment, but then a smile came to her face. She hadn't heard that voice in a long time.

"Hello Death... It's been awhile."

She turned around to see her old friend smiling at her.

"Indeed it has my dear."

Naomi smiled a little.

"I take it this is no pleasure visit however my friend?"

Death nodded concern in his eyes.

"Wish it was... You've heard all the commotion going on with the spirits, right?"

Naomi sighed, looking over the examination room and cold storage room.

"If the fact we're actually running out of SPACE in the cold storage is any indication."

Death frowned looking at the room.

"So many lives have been lost... Naomi, I need your help."

Naomi looked over to him confused.

"Help with what?"

"This problem we're having right now with all these murders... We have an imposter Grim Reaper on the loose and I unfortunately can't take care of it myself. I need you to do it... You're one of the few who can actually see the darn thing."

"It's a spirit?"

"Yes, a very corrupted one at that. I need you to find it along with your son, Lucas Kimishima."

… _Did he just...?_

"My 13 year old SON?" She cocked an eyebrow a bit concerned. His safety was her priority as his mother. This could be troublesome. "You want my son, whom despite being spiritually gifted is still a child, to fight this spirit?"

Death gave a serious look.

"Naomi, your son has a gift for spirits, they come to him naturally and Naomi... Despite the gift I gave you it isn't going to be enough. We need him to talk to other spirits to get a lead on this Reaper's trail... I know it's dangerous but I did take that into account, in fact he should be here right about..."

"SLOW DOWN SLOW DOOOOOOWN!" Lucas' voice was heard yelling as the boys came flying in through the wall. Martin landed, becoming tangible as Lucas slid off.

"Now was that so bad?" He grinned.

"I think I'm gonna have a heart attack!"

Death chuckled a little.

"There they are."

Naomi blinked back surprise looking at Martin.

Martin looked at her giving a bow.

"Pleasure to meet ya Naomi Kimishima, quite an honor to meet a Corpse Whisperer. Martin the Ghost Guardian at your service."

Naomi chuckled a little.

"Well hello there, and Lucas, what are you doing out of school?"

Lucas gulped, eyes wide.

"Well erm um... Uh... MARTIN MADE ME!" he shouted, pointing to his ghost companion.

Martin rolled his eyes.

"Says the guy who made a bet with me-"

Lucas clamped his hand over Martin's mouth giving him a look. "Bet?" He played the innocent card, taking on a confused look. "I don't recall a bet. Do you?" He leaned in close whispering. "If I get grounded I am SO pranking you!" _This guy keeps reminding me of Doc… He would've busted me like that too!_

Naomi cleared her throat. "Ahem… Antics aside." She gave her son a warning look as he let Martin go. "I'll overlook the school thing this once since there's more pressing matters."

"Yes, yes." Death said stepping forward.

"Shall I give further details about what you're going up against?"

The two mortals nodded. "Yes, please do."

"Yeah..." Lucas cracked his knuckles. "I wanna know what this creep looks like so I can punch him!"

Death had energy appear in his hands making a bit of a magic window appear. Within it was the image of a skeleton wearing a cloak, carrying a rather large old looking scythe.

"It calls itself the Skeleton Reaper. It appeared not too long ago, pretty much appeared when the death rates in Cumberland started to pick up. Its been causing havoc for both mortals and for us spirits. I know the Ghost Guardians have been working over time."

Martin nodded.

"It's basically been nuts."

Lucas sighed.

"Yeah, been having a lot of spirits come to me asking for help… Spirit overload, plenty of headaches and nothing messes with my zen."

 _Skeleton Reaper, hmph, I'm gonna get 'em… No one causes heck in my town!_

"So many lives lost..." Naomi murmured. "It's simply awful."

"It is... And you two are going to be the ones to stop it." Death said, confidence in his voice.

"You two will need to perform a ritual to cast the spirit off, and out of that horrible mockery of a Grim Reaper body."

Naomi nodded determination in her eyes. _This mockery of a reaper will not get away with this… He will atone for what he has done…_ "I accept… Lucas?" She turned to her son.

He nodded a serious look on his face. "Me too."

"Good. Martin, you are to protect both of them do you understand?" Death asked.

Martin saluted.

"Yes sir."

He turned his attention back to the Kimishimas.

"The ritual is simple. You need to lead it to a trap basically, a circle with a pentagram drawn inside it, along with sage, lavender and herbs being burned around it, candles too, then Naomi I'm gonna ask for you to call upon that gift for yours that you haven't used in a long time, think you can still do it? I know Eden found you to be one of her best mortal Miracle Makers next to Derek Stiles."

 _She found me to be a Miracle Maker...When I did something truly horrible even if I saved the ones being experimented on with it…_

A sad look crossed her features as she nodded, not saying a word. She would do her best… It had been a long time but she would try.

Death placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Naomi... I know that time was dark, but now you're doing the right thing with what you're doing now. You're a great woman trying to right her wrongs, and you're doing a good job, and now you can use your gift for something bigger. You'll be saving a lot of people grief, and putting a lot of souls at peace."

She looked up to him giving another nod. "Yes...You're right my friend. I'll use it...I don't wish to see anymore suffering especially if it means protecting the living… Including the people I love."

 _Navel, Alyssa, Vincent… Lucas...My family… I will do what it takes to protect you...No matter what._

Death nodded pulling up his hood.

"One more thing, this Skeleton Reaper will be afflicting people at a Cold Spot as they might call it, find it, make the circle there and trap it. If you see someone being afflicted chant Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen and it'll get that Phantom to bug off. Just be sure to do it before the Phantom gets away with its act."

"You got it, Sir Death." Martin said grinning

Death chuckled.

"I just prefer the name Death. It was good seeing you again Naomi, and getting to meet your son. I wish you both luck."

Naomi smiled a bit. "Thank you my friend… We'll do our best. Till we meet again."

"Yeah, we'll kick that guy's boney butt back into the afterlife!" Lucas grinned. "Count on us Kimishimas!"

Death smiled a little.

"Farewell."

And like that, he vanished from the room.

Things were quiet for a moment until...

"YES! Finally I can be on a murder case! Whoohoo!" Lucas cheered jumping around a little.

Naomi shook her head. _My son, the aspiring medical examiner…_

Martin looked at the two before clearing his throat.

"So, where shall we start?"

"Well, we need to find the Cold Spot… So time for one of my favorite activities..." Lucas grinned.

"Time to go to the graveyard and see who's willing to talk."

"Be careful please… and I'm going with you." Naomi said giving her son a look. "I remember what happened last time you got a little too excited in the graveyard."

"Hey, I found that lady's skeleton… Sure I banged my head on a gravestone but still..."

She sighed. She sometimes wondered if he just had bad luck or if he was just accident prone.

"Still… let's go. I don't want to tempt fate… Especially if that Reaper tries to show up." Naomi said, heading for the door. "I'll call Little Guy and tell him I'm out investigating a crime scene..."

 _Good idea… Dad might get protective if she lets the wrong thing. Mom's cool though so she won't... Unlike Dad…_ Lucas thought following her.

Martin turned the dial on his watch, turning to his human form again following them out. _Let's hope we can find this Reaper before it causes any other problems._ He thought.

Once they got to the graveyard, Lucas and Naomi mentally cringed. Voices all over were starting to flood in around them.

" _The Monster…"_

" _Help us..."_

" _Corpse Whisperer..."_

" _The Reaper.."_

" _We've been cheated by Death..."_

Naomi narrowed her eyes. "Stop speaking such nonsense! Death would never cut a life short prematurely unless it was that time! He would never EVER do what the imposter did!" The voices hushed as apparitions came into view. "Now… Insulting the one who actually helps you get into Heaven is not going to happen again. Are we clear?"

" _Yes..."_

" _We apologize..."_

 _My mom's a BA…_ Lucas mentally cringed a bit. _They never listened to me like that!_

"Alright...That aside...We're looking for something called the Cold Spot. Any of you heard of it?" He asked.

The spirits looked to each other before speaking.

" _The place of healing..."_

" _Where the cold is..."_

" _Go there… And find the monster..."_

"Place of healing...?" Naomi murmured.

 _Well that would be a hospital… But given there's two in this area directly..._

"More information if you please."

" _He who was raised by a monster heals there.."_

" _The man with the red eyes..."_

" _Devil..."_

" _Strong Resolve..."_

Lucas rubbed his temples, it seemed a straight answer was not in their cards.

Then it clicked.

Red eyes...

"Wait...You mean Resurgam First Care!?"

Martin snapped his fingers.

"Of course! I know they have great doctors there but people there still give off negative vibes since you know... Some might not have much hope, that place is basically an all you can eat buffet for Phantoms."

Naomi sighed inwardly. She knew some of her colleagues there also had issues with their own negative vibes as well. They could be sitting ducks. "We should go there asap then. Who knows what trouble it's causing."

 _Gabe, if you get your sorry bum killed I'm NOT doing the autopsy._

Martin nodded.

"Then let's go! ... Oh wait... We're gonna need supplies huh?"

"Yeah a few things..." Lucas nodded. "Can't be too careful.."

 _I just hope there's nothing bad going on right now..._


	4. Death Influence

Death Influence

The hospital was in a chaotic state. Patients seemed to be dying at an unusual rate. Some that perfectly healthy were dropping dead out of no where.

The cause was hard to find and it was putting a strain on the staff...The negative vibes were so strong you could have cut through them with a blade.

Some of them felt like there was no hope left. It was getting out of control.

 _I allowed this to happen… I strayed from the path of honor..._

 _What kind of Master of Deduction am I...? I can't even save one patient…_

 _A monster… I'm always a monster...They trusted me with their lives and I failed them…_

 _This is hopeless… I can't keep up..._

It wasn't just how eerie it was with people some perfectly healthy dying out of nowhere… It was what seemed to accompany it. A cold chill seemed to hang in the air. An odd scream before a body or a few bodies were discovered.

Unbeknownst to them, there was something among them causing all of this suffering. A spirit believing himself to be none other than Death itself. The Skeleton Reaper.

It watched its target fall to its influence as the man slowly made his way to the roof.

" _ **Yes… Oblivion is the answer..."**_

"Oblivion..." The red eyed surgeon known as Erhuard Muller murmured. He felt like he was in a haze as he stepped out onto the roof. It was cloudy out, eerily silent now that he was away from the chaos happening in the hospital below him. "Is the answer..." He came to a stop, looking down at the ground below, fear striking him.

" _ **You can forget all of this suffering… All of the fear… No one will miss you..."**_

 _I'm a monster… No one will miss me… My family is dead… Father… Rose… I have nothing left… Why do I keep trying?_ He thought stepping closer to the edge.

Yet he didn't jump. He couldn't force himself to. There was still hesitation.

" _ **Jump you fool!"**_

He swallowed hard. "One more minute..." He leaned forward a bit, trying to collect the courage to go through with it.

Before he could lean any further he felt someone grab his arm.

"Stop!" a voice called out.

Erhuard turned his head to see who had stopped his attempt.

A young boy about 16 to 17 years old with brown hair and caramel eyes looked at him, a pleading and serious look on his face.

"Don't even think about taking another step." the boy said, a serious tone in his voice.

He narrowed his eyes and jerked his arm away. "Oh? And who are you to decide what I do with my body?"

The boy gave a stern look.

"I'm just saying this now, that the choice you're thinking about taking is stupid and should never even be considered, end of story. Now, be a good doctor and step away from the ledge it's not worth it."

The doctor narrowed his eyes in turn.

"Says the one interfering… Oblivion… It's the answer… It… It has to be… I'm nothing but a monster..." He looked away.

A sympathetic look appeared on the boy's face and was silent for a moment before a look of recognition came to his face and a bit of spark came to his eyes.

"No you're not."

He gave him a confused look. "How do you assume that..?"

"I've heard about you from a dear friend of mine. Dr. Erhuard Muller if I'm talking to the right person, but then again not a lot of people have red eyes, but besides the point, the point is, this friend of mine, she doesn't think so, not even in the slightest. She thinks you're a great man... You've been trying so hard to show everyone that you really can do good, and do just that... She believes in you."

"She… Does...?" Erhuard tilted his head to the side. "Who is she...?"

The boy grinned a little.

"I don't need to tell you, because you already know her. Now please, don't let her down like this... It would break her heart if she knew you gave up like this."

The doctor took a deep breath, looking over the edge before stepping away from it.

"You're right… It's foolish to give up when there's a battle to be won… I have people who need my help and I won't let them down. Neither will I let her down..."

"Good, keep doing what you're doing."

The boy stepped aside gesturing to the door.

Erhuard nodded, giving a faint smile. "Thank you..." He walked to the door, exiting the rooftop.

The boy grinned before looking towards the edge.

 _Rosalia you owe me later…_ He thought.

There was a cold chill present in the air as a sickening shriek was heard. The imposter Reaper appeared, shrouded in its dark cloak, scythe raised, poised to swing.

"There you are you nasty bugger."

The boy rolled to the side, taking his ghost form in ready position, glaring at the Reaper.

"You harm any docs around here, I'm gonna be your worst nightmare."

The Reaper charged at him, swinging its scythe as it cut through the air.

The boy dodged, shooting ectoplasm at it, hoping to land a hit.

It hit as it let out a cry. Aiming again, it swung for his head.

The boy ducked, jumping back away from the Reaper.

"You're fun." he said flatly.

" _ **You interfere..."**_ The Skeleton Reaper hissed. " _ **You shall suffer...!"**_

The boy rolled his eyes.

"Scary scary, anything else you wanna say Reaper?"

" _ **You do not deserve to call yourself a Ghost Guardian… You are pathetic!"**_

It swung at him once more, the boy dodging again.

"Am not! You're the one who's pathetic!" the boy shouted, shooting at it again.

The Reaper dodged, letting out an evil laugh. " _ **You haven't seen the last of me boy..."**_ It disappeared.

The boy sighed.

 _Nice going Martin you let it get away... Oh well, least I saved Rosalia's brother._ He thought before returning to his human disguise.

"Well, least I know how dangerous it is... Hope the others are doing okay... Snap, I better be sure no one else is getting afflicted by that thing."

Martin quickly rushed back inside, hoping for the best... Even though deep down he knew there was going to be a lot more trouble.

oooooo

Lucas was in the lower level of the hospital, looking around, a flashlight in hand. He managed to sneak away from his mother since she had a few colleagues to check up on… He couldn't help but feel like he was being watched.

 _I feel cold too… Wait… wasn't that one of the signs...?_

He swallowed hard, feeling like something was right behind him. He didn't dare look until his flashlight shined onto something that reflected his image… and the silhouette of the Reaper. His eyes widened as he saw it raise the scythe, poised to slice at him.

"No!" He ducked, narrowly missing getting his head sliced at. "Leave me alone!" He backed up as it floated towards him.

" _ **You interfere with my work… These souls should be released from their vessels..."**_ It rushed at him. " _ **As I shall do to you!"**_

Lucas braced himself.

 _Mom… I'm sorry…_

"Oh no you don't!"

CLANK!

Lucas looked to see the scythe had gone straight through him and had hit the floor... But not him. He had become intangible and he could only think of one reason for that. He looked over his shoulders to see Martin had his hands on him.

"I can't leave you alone for two seconds to go save a doc's life."

"You have NO idea how glad I am to see ya right now." He heaved a sigh of relief, only to yelp as the Reaper charged at them once more. "NOT AGAIN!"

Martin picked him up, flying upwards to avoid the scythe.

"By the way, my senses were right, someone was in trouble up on the roof. We almost had a suicide on our hands."

"Good, glad we were able to save a life." The redhead nodded, gulping as the Reaper hissed at them. "Think if we make a run for it it'll leave us alone?"

"It's a nasty bugger for sure and boy would I love to take it down, but I can't. Do you know where you and your mother are gonna set up the circle?"

"Rooftop. It's open and it won't interfere with any emergencies happening below." Lucas replied. "She had to go make sure one of her colleagues didn't do anything stupid either but she's got the supplies in her car."

"Shoot, if only we had it up there earlier then we could've gotten rid of it. Oh well we had someone up there anyway who was going to do something stupid."

Martin shot ectoplasm at the Reaper trying to land a hit on its hand holding the scythe.

It hit as it screamed, dropping the scythe. " _ **You pathetic worm!"**_

"Quick, before it picks it up let's get outta here!" _I don't wanna die just yet! I'm too young and too pretty to die!_

Martin nodded, hanging on to his companion tightly before flying up, unsure of where he would land. Hopefully nowhere crowded. Last thing he needed was an audience.

The Reaper didn't chase after them this time. IIt faded away, having others to 'free' as it were.

Lucas heaved a sigh. "That… was too close..." He looked around. "Now where to land..."

 _Avoid the ER, the ORs… Aha… Doc's office._

"I know just the place."

"Point away my friend." Martin said, looking around, invisible to everyone else's eyes.

Lucas pointed in the direction where the office of Gabriel Cunningham was. "That-a-way. It's my doctor's office but with all this craziness he's probably not there."

"Got it… This the same doctor you said I was sounding like?" he asked as he flew over to the office.

He gave a nod. "Yep. The very one." He replied, looking around in it. Gabe was taking a break, asleep, virtually dead to the world. "Ah napping… Even better, he's completely out cold."

Martin landed on the floor of the office, setting Lucas down before going back to his human disguise. He looked at the sleeping doctor on the couch.

"Talk about worked to death." Martin said, rubbing the back of his neck. _Poor guy._

Lucas nodded, a sympathetic look on his face. "Poor guy's been working round the clock. Doesn't help a lot of patients can be pains..."

 _I'll admit I was a bit of a pain when I was a patient here but least I didn't throw things at him…_

Gabe merely snored in response, not even hearing them.

"And sawing logs as usual."

Martin chuckled, looking around the office, cringing a little at the mess.

 _Eh, he's got work... Probably doesn't have time to do cleaning sometimes, especially at a time like this._ He thought, picking up a few things and setting them in their proper places. He couldn't help himself. His adopted sister had rubbed off on him too much about being proper, and he admitted it.

Lucas looked at the coffee table, rolling his eyes, picking up a piece of paper, sweeping cigarette ends into a small garbage can, emptying the overflowing ash tray. As much as he disliked cleaning he really disliked having to look at what his doctor did as a habit.

"Ugh I swear I bet this guy's gonna be dead by the time I graduate college and the cause of it will be lung cancer."

Martin shook his head.

"Horrible habit, destroys a person slowly."

Martin looked at Gabe again, a bit of sympathetic look. _But it's hard to drop... Plus, some people do it to relieve stress and boy does a doctor get the cream of the crop._ Martin looked around, spotting a blanket on the floor and draping it over the sleeping doc. _Eh, might as well._ He thought.

Lucas smiled a little seeing that. "Even if he smokes probably a pack a day… He's a good guy… He made sure I was healthy and stuff when I was a patient here and is still around in my life. He's a friend of my mom's, dunno how long they've been friends, but probably longer than me and my sibs have been alive. He's really sarcastic too." He chuckled.

Martin chuckled a little.

"Sounds like a good guy... and I supposedly act a bit like him so I hope he's nice."

The redhead grinned. "He is. One time he helped me prank Maria, one of the EMTs here man did she scream!"

Martin let out a bit of a laugh.

"Oh man, that must've been great. I know us Ghost Guardians have pranked her a few times. Hehe nothing wrong with a little haunting, right?"

"Nope nothing wrong with it at all." He laughed a little. "The nurses here are convinced I'm a demon."

"One time, my sister, Shirley, and my friends Agnes, Jackie and Rosalia decided to do a little trick on all the nurses/ We were pushing carts around the hallways, you should've seen their faces."

He chuckled before something clicked. "Wait a sec… Question...This Jackie, is he really tanned?"

Martin nodded.

"Yeah, one of the tannest Ghost Guardians I've met. Got dark brown eyes too."

Lucas blinked. "That… sounds just like one of my friends who died in the past year… He ever talk about how he wished he could hunt zombies?"

Martin chuckled.

"He's living the dream man, and... to my dismay, has one for a pet."

Lucas was quiet for a moment… before unable to hold in laughter as he fell onto his back. "Oh that's Jackie Davidson for ya! Hahaha grade A zombie obsessor and now zombie hunter! And he has one for a pet!? Pfftahahaha!" He was glad his friend seemed to be having a good afterlife but he couldn't help but find it hilarious. His friend in life was all for zombies, had all the video games, TV shows, you name it he probably had it.

Martin chuckled.

"Yeah still plays pranks. Scared the daylights out of me a few times with his zombie pet but I've kind of gotten over it... Still creepy, I'll probably never a be hunter... Don't tell nobody even though everyone figures it out eventually, I've got a really bad phobia of zombies, save Jackie's zombie."

Lucas saluted nodding. "Totally understood.I don't blame ya, they're brain eating, bad smelling menaces… Heck, I've heard some creepy things from spirits around here about some managing to reanimate themselves… Question, if ya had to pick...Would you rather date a zombie or a chimp?"

"Chimp, I'm that scared of zombies, I hate being near them."

He nodded. "Totally respect that. They're gross."

Martin nodded, looking around again.

"Well, nothing here that reeks of Reaper activity. Only thing that reeks is the cigarette smell and this is coming from the guy who has lost most of his senses."

Lucas smirked. "You think this room smells bad? Just wait til you're at my place when my mom is cooking. You'll WISH it was cigarette smoke."

"I'll keep that in mind."

He nodded… Before hearing something that sounded like a thud as people started yelling.

He hurried to the door, opening it and gulping at what he saw. The shadow of the Reaper faded after a nurse hit the floor, a shocked look on her features. Doctors were running over barking out orders.

He looked away as he heard the words: "Time of death, 4:30 PM..."

Martin cringed.

"Death is gonna be busy..."

Lucas had an uncomfortable look on his face. He had seen plenty of dead bodies, plenty of spirits… But he had never seen someone die before… and that inside shook him up but he said nothing. "Yeah...We need to put a stop to this..."

Martin nodded.

"Let's be sure no one else dies, deal?"

Lucas nodded. "It's a deal."


	5. Protecting Life

Naomi closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind as she lit a small piece of sage, walking in a circle on the rooftop to purify the area.

"My circle of protection… Only that which is in the light can enter… Only that which is in the light can enter… My circle of protection..." She murmured as she began to set up candles, a pentagram drawn in the circle she had walked.

The rest of the sage, lavender and herbs were at the ready, she just needed to wait to spring the trap and needed the aid of her son. Alone, she knew she was strong but she also knew one person going against it alone wouldn't be enough.

 _Please allow this to work…_ Stepping to the center of the circle she closed her eyes, bringing her hands up to her face trying to clear her mind and still the thoughts and worries that ran through it.

A chill ran down her spine as she felt eyes on her back...

 _You cannot see me...You cannot see me...You cannot see me…_ She prayed turning a little, opening her eyes. The Reaper circled her as if trying to seek her out.

 _Good..._

" _ **Come out… Come out… Don't you wish to join your dead...?"**_

She kept silent, continuing to focus, waiting for her chance.

Knowing she was taking a risk, she rolled up her sleeve,taking off a bracelet her husband had given her as it fell to the ground with a chime.

It saw her through the shield she had set up, charging at her.

She was unafraid as she began to make slashing movements in the air.

"Rin! Pyo! To! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! ZEN!" She called out as she made the last of the nine movements.

It let out a horrific screech as it flailed about.

 _Take that you sonofa..._

" _ **You fool!"**_ It hissed at her. It couldn't attack her however… She had ensured that much when she cast her circle of protection. It was not of the light. It could not touch her even if it wanted to.

"I am no fool Skeleton Reaper… Begone!" She growled, raising her hand, ready to call forth the nine cuts once more if she had to.

" _ **Bahahaha you think I'll go after you again? No… I'll merely make an example out of someone close to you...Perhaps the one known as Gabriel… or Navel Quinn..."**_ It cackled.

Her eyes widened. _No! Not my friend… Not my husband!_ "STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" She growled.

" _ **You'll never be able to stop me!"**_ It mocked, fading into the pavement outside of the circle.

Naomi didn't think twice before taking off for the staircase.

"GABE! GABRIEL!"

Meanwhile in Gabe's office, the poor doctor was up and about feeling miserable. Stress had knocked him out for hours and sleep hadn't helped at all. He just felt more stressed out when he got back up. He felt like work had nearly killed him today with all the rounds that were assigned to him.

 _Ugh... Wish it would kill me... I'm already as miserable as they come... Just someone... Shoot me... Please…_ he begged mentally.

" _ **If you wish to die… I can be of assistance..."**_ A slimey sounding voice echoed from the shadows.

Gabe looked around confused.

"Who's there?" he asked.

" _ **I am The Skeleton Reaper… Death.."**_ It hissed as it approached him from behind. " _ **You suffer...You wish to die… Wouldn't peace… Oblivion be better than breathing… Forced to face humanity's mistakes day in and day out?"**_

Gabe was feeling freaked out by what he was hearing. It was actually sending chills down his spine hearing those words said by such a cold voice. But it was right about a few things... He had to face his mistakes every single day. How he was a failure as a father and a husband... He always pretended it was nothing but in all honesty it bugged him to high heaven.

"I..." he couldn't think of anything to say, for once he found himself speechless.

" _ **Death comes for everyone… Medicine is pointless...Helping these fools is pointless… Allow me to end your psychical existence and welcome you to the netherworld..."**_

Part of Gabe's mind was screaming at him not to even think about going there but another part was telling him to go for it. End the pain, just end it, there's nothing worth living for here anymore you got nothing it said.

He hung his head a little closing his eyes, painful memories coming back to him. Memories that made him wish he could just drop dead.

" _ **Death will be merciful for you...**_ " The Reaper raised its scythe, readying to take a swing at Gabe and finish his life.

Naomi skidded to a stop at the door, banging on it. "Gabe? Gabe are you in there!?"

Gabe's head snapped up, and looked over to the door.

"Naomi?"

Her voice sounded frantic, one of the few times in her life it did.

"Don't listen to a thing it's saying! Just get out of that room right now! Let me in! You are NOT going to die on me now!" She growled a little.

" _ **Don't listen to her...She just wants to cause you more suffering..."**_

Gabe was silent before he felt a growl come to his throat.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" he shouted before making a dash for the door.

It opened as Naomi dove to the side to let him through.

"Go!" She growled. "Hey Reaper...Come get me!" She yelled, deciding if there was one way to keep it away from the people she cared about… It was live bait.

It got uncomfortably close to her face, merely laughing at her before disappearing, giving chase after the diagnostician instead.

" _ **Death comes to all! And it shall come to you as well!"**_

"This just isn't my month!" Gabe shouted running down the halls trying to escape his killer.

 _God hates me I just know it! I have the worst luck in the world and now this! Death himself is here to kill me!_

"Hey you hear that?" Lucas asked Martin, hearing the shouting. "Was that… Dr. Cunningham...?"

The Reaper chasing him gave its banshee call, eager to complete the kill.

"AHHHH!"

Gabe came running down the hall where Martin and Lucas were.

"Ghost time." Martin said before getting behind a wall and changing forms, coming out and charging at the Reaper.

"EAT ECTOPLASM YOU GRIM REAPER WANNABE!" he shouted, firing at it.

It was hit as it cried out, rushing at Martin, reaching out to grab him by the throat.

"Watch out!" Lucas called, feeling his temper start to boil over. _It tried to kill Dr. Cunningham… It tried to kill me… and if it tries again it might hurt my sister or my brother or my mom and dad… I… I can't allow this to happen!_

Martin unfortunately was now in the Reaper's clutches, being held by the throat. Even though he knew he couldn't die again it still hurt like crazy. Ghost Guardians can take hits but too many would knock him out and he had a job to do. He struggled, trying to get himself free.

"LET ME GO!" he shouted.

The reaper shook him, hissing.

Lucas growled, recalling the chant Death told them.

 _I gotta use it…_ He growled, raising his hand. "Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, ZEN!" He called out as he made the nine movements.

The Reaper gave a mighty scream as it dropped Martin, opting to charge at Lucas.

"Get outta my face!" He yelled ducking.

Martin rebounded, shooting ectoplasm again and quickly getting in front of Gabe just in case it tried to charge at him again. Gabe looked at the boy, a bit of shock in his eyes.

"What the-?"

Martin looked at him.

"I'll tell ya all about it later, right now we got a big problem." he said, pointing to the Skeleton Reaper.

The Reaper in question decided to hold off on ending Gabe's life for now, fading away.

Lucas sighed, falling to his knees… He wouldn't admit it, not even to his mother… But that had been terrifying.

"Doc… you okay?" He asked, looking over to him, panting a little, out of breath.

"A little freaked out but other than that just peachy. Now what the heck is going on here and what IS this kid?" he asked flatly, pointing to Martin.

Martin gave an annoyed look.

"I don't like having fingers pointed at me thank you, and let's not forget, I helped saved your life."

Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh great, it's Doc in stereo." He said with heavy sarcasm. "Bottom line...There's a freaking murdering ghost around here and it tried to off Muller on the roof tried to kill me in the basement and now tried to chop your freakin' head off! Will you docs just freaking man up and put the negative BEHIND YA!?" He had not been having a good month since the entire thing began and now, his patience was running very, very short.

Gabe became awkwardly silent, feeling a little embarrassed. He did admit he had had a hard time letting go, but... man, he never thought it could possible lead him to his death, and with Lucas freaking out, he knew this was definitely serious, but he still wanted to know what Martin was.

"I'm a ghost by the way, Ghost Guardian to be more correct. I'm here to help solve the problem and protect lived. It's what I do, kind of like you guys."

Lucas nodded, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah he's awesome. He was sent to help me and my mom with this thing by Death himself… Whom by the way was NOT who you just saw and if ya ever try to say it was near my mom she might kick your butt..."

Gabe nodded.

"Duly noted... So, you got a name ghost kid?"

"Martin, and the Reaper you saw is known as the Skeleton Reaper."

"Yeah that thing offed that nurse in the hall while you were taking a nap...Tried to shank me, almost made Dr. Muller a splat on the pavement...Yeeeaaah let's hope it doesn't try to off anyone else..." Lucas nodded before raising an eyebrow at Gabe. "...You don't have anyone it might try to off to get at ya do ya?"

Gabe thought for a moment but then something occurred to him. Joshua, his son, had come back to the hospital recently because of an infection he got in his leg. It was pretty serious but they had it basically taken care of but he was still here and he knew the kid still never enjoyed being in hospitals as a patient and… _Oh no..._

"Yeah... Um... I have patient I might be a little concerned about..."

Lucas gave him a flat look. "Little more description Doc...Or I might tell Maria about just WHO it was who decided to leave all that trash in her locker?"

Gabe sighed.

"Joshua. He's back in the hospital again and we all know how much he loves being a patient here." he said, running his fingers through his hair.

Lucas was quiet as he stood up. "I'll guard him for ya… He's my sister's best friend and whilst I didn't hesitate to practice my taekwondo throws on him a few months ago, doesn't mean I want him dead." He said, giving a bit of a smirk. "Besides...The little sonofagun is growin' on me a bit. I'll make sure he stays alive..."

"Thank you Lucas... Seriously."

"Anyone else we should keep our eye on?"

Gabe thought again.

"Well, I know this negativity has been getting to some of my colleagues. Tomoe and Maria have really been getting it bad."

Lucas winced the image of those two being so depressed the Reaper might try to kill them… was one he didn't want to imagine. "Got it. Martin, you go check on the ladies, I'll go check on the other greenie… Doc… Don't get your head chopped off. Do something productive instead of plotting suicide attempts and don't give me any looks I know you probably thought it to get that thing after you!" He gave Gabe a bit of a glare. _Okay, so the factoid of the Reaper trying to kill someone I consider part of the family is pissing me off buuut I admit...This is getting eerie…_

Gabe nodded.

"Divide and conquer, I'll help Martin with the ladies. Lucas go check on Joshua, be sure he's safe."

"Sweet a partner." Martin said, waiting by a post.

Lucas saluted. "Got it Doc… Alright move!" He hurried off, looking into rooms, trying to find the younger Cunningham.

 _Lessee old lady, fat guy, old person… Another old person…_ He let out a frustrated sigh, looking around.

"Hey, any green haired shrimps in this ward!?"

Joshua was in his room resting when Lucas shouted that out and he knew exactly who he was referring to.

 _Why I oughta…_

Joshua slowly got out of bed and limped out into the hallway.

"For the record I'm not a shrimp, Lucas!" he shouted.

Lucas turned to him and jogged over. "Yeah, but I knew that'd tick ya off enough to get your attention… and I'm still a good foot taller than you… So you're infact a _shrimp_." The older boy said, unable to resist getting a quick jab in. "Oh and guess what? I get the 'pleasure' of keeping an eye on you as a favor to someone… You're stuck with me."

Joshua rolled his eyes.

"Oh woop dee doo." he said flatly.

The redhead flicked him in the forehead. "Oi be a little grateful. You get the honor of being in someone as awesome as myself's presence." _Plus, if the Reaper tries to kill you I'll save your sorry butt you little pipsqueak..._

"Whatever. So, what's with all the screaming going on, someone dying?" Joshua asked, looking around. He had to admit he was feeling chills from it all and just in general it had been super cold around the hospital as of late.

Lucas looked around and nodded. He wasn't going to mince words. "Actually a LOT of people are dying… Saw a nurse get shanked in the hall about an hour ago. You might be next so I'm actually here to be of use and keep ya safe… For the record, I'm actually gonna be nice for once cause I don't want anyone ELSE to die."

Joshua gulped, staying close.

"O-Okay..."

The 13 year old nodded. "C'mon let's just duck in here for now. Keep outta the way of the doctors who haven't tried to make themselves street pizza."

Joshua nodded, looking around.

Lucas felt cold all around them as he looked around. "If I tell you to run for your effing life. Run like someone just said they'd turn you into a girl." He said in a low voice.

The sound of the banshee scream rang through the hall as the boys jumped. "Crap!" Lucas muttered.

Lights flickered once in the hall as the shadow of the Reaper was seen… Again as it moved closer.

Lucas got in front of Joshua. "Remember what I said about running? … Forget that plan since it'll chase ya..." _Joshua if I die I am SO haunting you FOREVER for this!_

Joshua looked at the Reaper in horror.

"Lucas... What is that?!" he asked.

The redhead's voice was grim as was his expression. "It's known as the Skeleton Reaper… A Death imposter...And it wants to kill us all." He said as it came closer. Lucas crouched into a fighting position ready.

" _ **Come little children, come to your demise..."**_

"Cover your ears… Don't listen to a word it says." He growled to the younger boy. "Cause if you jump out of a window and make my sister cry because you croaked I'll KILL you."

Joshua quickly covered his ears, still having his eyes locked on the approaching threat.

It loomed over the boys, scythe raised.

"Hey ugly… Better idea… Instead of shanking the green kid here..." Lucas took a shaky breath and looked to Joshua giving a sad grin. "... Take me instead..."

The Reaper seemed to contemplate this before grabbing Lucas by his shirt lifting him up, bringing him close to it's boney face.

 _Ugh… I didn't know ghosts could have bad breath… But this guy's takes the cake…_ Lucas thought, swallowing hard as he looked the Reaper in the 'eyes'. "Josh... Hide… And for the record...Take care of my sister..."

 _Because I have a feeling I'm not gonna be going home..._

Lucas closed his eyes, bracing himself as he heard the scythe cut through the air.

"Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" Came a voice all too familiar as the Reaper cried out dropping him, as it hit the ground.

"Oof!"

The Reaper slowly turned to see who had attacked it.

Naomi stood there, a look of pure murder in her eyes. She stormed at it, feeling truly enraged now.

Threaten her, that was one thing she could fight on her own.

Threaten her friends was another thing and she was prepared to fight for them...

But threaten her children?

That...

Was suicide.

"I should destroy you… I should find a way to rip you into little Reaperlets and stomp you into nonexistence!" She hissed at it.

The Reaper growled, lifting its scythe, getting back up, glaring at her.

" _ **You just can't seem to understand you can't beat me! I'll kill everyone in this hospital that's ready to die before you can stop me!"**_

"Not if I can help it!" she yelled, doing the chant again, landing another blow on it.

It cried out, trying to flee, moving to go up through to the roof.

Naomi helped her son up. "C'mon to the rooftops, I have everything set."

Lucas nodded, turning to Joshua. "You owe me for LIFE." He said before he and his mom took off, running for the rooftops.

 _This ends now!_


	6. Peace to the Dead

Peace to the Dead

Their heartbeats pounded in their ears as they ascended the stairwell. This was it...The final battle had begun.

"Ready, Son?"

"Ready, Mom."

They burst through the door, taking their places in the circle.

Naomi quickly grabbed up the bundle of sage, lavender and herbs, igniting it with a match. Lucas lit the candles, looking over his shoulder, waiting to see if the Reaper would show.

Naomi took to the center of the pentagram as she closed her eyes, focusing, clearing her mind… stilling it...S he knew what she had to do… and she was ready for it.

The banshee shriek of the Reaper still shook her to her core but there was something else… A chill ran through her but not of fear...

"I-It's here!" Lucas yelled, getting ready to start the chant once more to land a blow.

 _It's time..._

The Reaper appeared, scythe ready in hand, charging at the two.

 _Focus... Think why you're doing this... Who you're doing this for... For everyone, my friends... My family... For all the spirits who are uneasy…_

She took a deep breath, remembering an old meditation that helped her bring out her old gift.

 _Remain centered... Focus... As the stars have taught me…_

She opened her eyes, locking on to the Reaper as it entered the circle.

"I am one with life, I am one with now!" she shouted, drawing a star in the air that came out as a magenta color.

The Reaper shrieked as it made contact with the magenta star. The shrieking got louder as the circle began to make it disappear and fall apart. Naomi kept her focus, holding the star in position till the Reaper was completely gone.

 _It's gone... We... We did it._ Naomi thought, sighing with relief, falling to her knees a little. She couldn't remember the last time she had used her Healing Touch. All she knew was she forgot how taxing it was on her body whenever she did use it.

Lucas went over to her, kneeling beside her. "Mom… You did it… We did it..." He hugged her, glad she was okay… That it was finally over. He smiled, proud of them both. "And that...was SO awesome!"

Naomi smiled gently at her son, hugging him close to her.

"Thank you Lucas... You did good too... Your first murder case I think was a complete success, even it wasn't the average kind, you did an amazing job."

Lucas beamed, hearing that meant the world to him. "Thanks Mom...That means a lot… and we saved everyone!"

"Heck yeah you did!"

The two looked over to see Martin had showed up along with Gabe at the rooftop entrance.

"So no more Reaper out to get people?" Gabe asked.

Naomi nodded.

"It's gone, things will start to calm down finally after a long month of torture."

"Which means no more suicidal doctors!" Lucas gave Gabe a bit of a look. He would admit that one would stick with him for awhile.

 _Glad it's finally over though...The spirits can rest in peace… and all of us can finally relax..._

"Yeah, yeah got it… Finally things can go back to normal..." Gabe sighed. "I mean, it's like we were in some kinda mystery novel or something."

Martin chuckled. "Yeah that'll be the day."

Naomi chuckled, looking upward to see that some of the clouds were starting to part, revealing stars in the sky, telling her how fast time had past during their little adventure.

She could hear whispers of spirits saying thank you to her, her son and even to Martin too who had been helping out. She closed her eyes sighing with relief.

 _Finally... We have peace again._


	7. Epilogue

Seeing the night sky clear for once, Death felt peace come over him, feeling spirits finally become at ease knowing their killer was now gone. He was on the same hill from two nights before with his fellow Life Demi Gods, Phantova and Eden.

"She did a good job, Death. She still has her special touch." Eden said, breaking the silence.

Death nodded.

"Indeed she does... And her son did well with helping her, as did Martin. Thank you again for having him help them, Phantova."

The Spirit Maiden smiled.

"He was glad to help."

"So are we going to be seeing them or not?" Eden asked.

"Right about..."

Before Death could finish his sentence Martin came flying in with Lucas on his back, and carrying Naomi by her arms.

"Sorry we're late, we had a bit of cleanup job to do. One day we're kicking a Reaper's butt, the next day we have to get everything back in order. Plus, be sure no one thinks about talking about certain things." Martin said, setting his companions down on the ground before landing next to them.

Death grinned a little.

"Right on cue as usual."

"That's how Martin rolls." Lucas grinned, nudging his friend a little. "He's cool like that."

Martin chuckled.

Naomi looked to the three Demi Gods, feeling a bit out of place being with had so much power in their hands and yet they were okay with dwelling her presence.

"Naomi, Lucas, my fellow Life Demi Gods, Lady Phantova and Lady Eden." Death said gesturing to his companions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Naomi said, bowing her head a little.

Her son nodded, bowing his head a bit. "Yeah, it's an honor."

The Demi Gods nodded and then Eden stepped forward to the two Kimishimas.

"We wanted to thank you properly for your acts. Naomi, you still have your touch, you're still one of the greatest mortal Miracle Makers I've ever seen, continue using your gift well."

Naomi nodded, Eden did the same before stepping back letting, Phantova step forward and over to Martin.

"Martin my child, you did a wonderful job. You've proven how much you've grown in these past 14 years, I'm proud to call you one of my Ghost Guardians."

Martin grinned bowing.

"Thank you... Mother." he said.

Phantova nodded and let Death take his turn. He stood before Lucas.

"Lucas Kimishima, you've done well. I may have not given you your gift, but you show the true skills of a future Corpse Whisperer. You listen well, and have learned to be able to put things together. May you one day become a great Corpse Whisperer just like your mother."

Lucas smiled, bowing his head a bit. "Thank you Death...That means a lot and it's been an honor to help with this… I will become a great Corpse Whisperer like my mom...That's a promise."

Death nodded, stepping back into form with his companions.

"We may meet again in the future, but for now, let there be peace for all of us. We all know you have a lot to deal with already."

Naomi nodded. "Yes… Still other cases that may appear… and our family."

Lucas smiled. "Yeah… But least we can finally relax." _Wait til I tell Vin about this..._

"Yeah and we'll keep in touch." Martin said, looking over to Lucas. "Rather not lose a friend relationship that just started over a Reaper act."

Lucas nodded, holding up a hand as the boys high fived. "Agreed. You're a pretty cool guy Mart. We should go a haunting sometime now that there ain't a Reaper after us."

Martin laughed. "Yeah totally!"

The three Demi Gods looked at Naomi with a bit of a worried look as she gave a sheepish look. She was not going to hear the end of this from some of her colleagues who knew of Martin's existence... Which the only one she could think of was Gabe. Funny how no one else found out about Martin being a ghost.

"Boys will be boys..." She said with a shake of her head.

The Demi Gods nodded in agreement.

"Well, shall you be off then to home? You three must've had a long day with cleanup." Death said, looking over to the town.

Naomi nodded. "Yes, it would be best...This one has school tomorrow after all." She ruffled her son's hair a little.

Lucas sighed, not looking forward to that. "Yeeeaaah… Plus, I'm beat...Thanks again everyone. It was great meeting you all. Martin, don't be a stranger now."

Martin saluted.

"You got it, I'll get you guys home now."

Martin got Lucas onto his back and picked up Naomi.

"I'll see you back in the Ghost Garden, Phantova." he said as he started to fly away.

"Farewell Naomi and Lucas, till we meet again." Death called out,waving a hand.

"Till we meet again." The Kimishimas called as they faded from view.

Death watched them fly away until they were out of sight.

He smiled a little, and looked to Phantova.

"We will be seeing them again... In due time."

Phantova nodded.

"Indeed we will, but for now we wait, and watch as they continue on."

 **The End?**


End file.
